


同流合污

by Luositarabbit



Category: The Runaways (Band)
Genre: Bloody Kisses, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Summary: 妓女们的血腥爱情故事（bushi
Relationships: Cherie Currie/Joan Jett
Kudos: 3





	同流合污

**Author's Note:**

> 根据艾琳乌尔诺斯和Cherie吃人图（？）产生的脑洞

木屋并不隔音，里面传来的声音让Joan烦躁的又点了根烟，昨晚的酒似乎还在发挥作用，她要喘不过气了，或是因为烟，或是因为酒，又或者......女人抽抽鼻子，踩灭了还剩大半根的烟。

男人倒在床上，大量的药物让他浑身无力，刀尖在黑暗中闪闪发亮，他盯着一旁半个身子都藏在阴影里的女人，眼泪不断涌出，咸水刺激了脸颊上的伤口，它们隐隐作痛，不过他已经没空在意了，求救声被一件女式胸衣堵在嘴里，男人挣扎着，像只年老衰弱的山羊，还不幸运的被狮子盯上了。

结束老山羊的命只需要一刀，Cherie拿毛巾擦了擦溅到脸上的血，有几滴沾在了睫毛上，糊住了女人的视线，她胡乱蹭了蹭，利落地开始清扫一片狼藉。

尼古丁压下了令人作呕的血腥味，使Joan没有吐出来，当然，不排除她已经习惯这个了......她必须得习惯。

女人永远忘不了自己捅破秘密的那一晚。金发女孩蹲在地上，一边还躺着一个不省人事的男人，Joan认出他了，某个摇滚乐队的贝斯手，即使男人的脸已经血肉模糊。

女孩啃食同类的画面过于血腥，Joan当时忍不住吐了出来，酒也醒了大半，之后...之后她想要报警，可还没走出房间就被女孩扑在地毯上，那是个并不美妙的吻，和之前完全不同，Joan似乎能感觉到Cherie牙缝中的碎肉，不过更多的是血。

Joan脆弱的鼻腔已经被刺激的分辨不出味道，她忍不住哭泣，任由眼泪糊花黑色眼线，Cherie在吻她，血浆蹭在Joan的皮肤上，冰凉的触感，从嘴唇到腿根。

她扭过头，被眼泪模糊的视线里，映着男人因恐惧而扭曲的脸。

Joan知道，她开始回应并加深那个血腥的吻时，她就已经没有回头路了。

Cherie打开木门露出半个脑袋，“收拾好了。”她说。老男人已经被塞进袋子里，房间干净整洁，空气中弥漫着清新的柠檬味。

“柠檬和血，我要吐了Cherie！”Joan捂着鼻子走向窗边。

“Sorry.”金发女郎又露出那种无辜的表情，就好像她真的在诚心的道歉。

又一次完美的行动，Cherie享受着Joan的服务，和她的舌头，这是惯例，就在男人的尸体旁，一个小时前，两个人还围着他喊Daddy。现在，Cherie吮着手指上的血迹，半阖着眼，几丝喘息声从手指和嘴唇中泄出，金发女郎享受着一切。

Cherie得到了满足，前所未有的，她翻过身压住Joan，“我不想动了。”黑发女人灌了一口酒说，Cherie咧嘴一笑，她凑过去同Joan分享威士忌的味道。

金发女郎的手指在用力，修长富有技巧，Joan知道第二天会很难受（因为Cherie太兴奋了），但谁在意呢？这是她们都喜欢的，尤其是Joan，愉快又无害，比任何东西都能缓解她反胃的感觉。

“你得赔我件内衣。”Joan没头没脑地说。

“再买条毛毯怎么样？”Cherie思考着。

“那别弄脏它，亲爱的。”


End file.
